ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse
Ian Mitchell (born May 22, 1986 in Fort Frances, Ontario, Canada) better known by his ring name Eclipse, is an active Canadian Professional Wrestler currently signed with Revolution Pro and DXX on its Massacre Brand, Mitchell is also a Two-Time former HPWF World Champion. Early life Ian Mitchell was born and raised in the small town of Fort Frances, Ontario. Born to parents Robert and Sarah and older brother Scott. Growing up there were rarely problems with family or school in the small town, however at the age of twelve Ian lost his Brother and Father in a car accident. After the accident Ian began lashing out getting into trouble with the law on multiple occasions and slacking in school. After spending six months in a Juvenile Detention facility after an assault charge Ian came back home to find his mother hospitalized. Diagnosed with leukemia. The news that he may loose his mother snapped him back into shape as his grades skyrocketed after the news as well as his motivation to succeed. In March 2002 Ian joined the Joey Dallas Wrestling Academy and trained to become a wrestler, his lifelong dream which was realized in HPWF. To this day Ian continues to contribute to finding a cure for his mothers disease. Career Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation In the now defunct HPWF Eclipse defeated Mr.P in his debut and then went on to claim the HPWF Title. He would be striped of the championship due to controversy in a match against The Sandman. In the following weeks Eclipse went on to win a Gold Rush tournament and regain the title he never truly lost. He would hold the title until HPWF was bought out. World Wrestling Headquarters Demolition Eclipse made his Wrestling debut on WWH's Demolition brand and dominated Mikey Hunter, unfortunately in that match he would fall victim to a minor back injury forcing WWH officials to ban him from his following tag team match. (He was scheduled to team with Jeff Hardy to take on Prototype & Shane Hunt) He a rage he left the company soon after. Eclipse made amends with the Board of Directors in the following weeks and would soon resign on Demolition, he would replace Spirit Champion Freddy Kruger, who went on an unexpected leave of absence, to face Khywann Ogans in a Street Fight. Eclipse was ecstatic when he learned about the match and would defeat Ogans finishing with an Eclipse on a steel chair. In his last match on WWH Demolition Eclipse would defeat Aeoleus Wrath in a hard fought Hardcore Match ECW Eclipse was promoted to WWH's version of Extreme Championship Wrestling where he defeated Tristan Spears in his first match on March 16, 2008. In his next ECW match he faced off in a number one contenders Inferno Tables match for the ECW TV Title. He would lose the match and leave the company for a hiatus from wrestling. D-Generation X Eclipse (ECW) & Shawn Michaels (Demolition) have a good history with each other outside of wrestling. Shawn was Eclipse's teacher and mentor when Eclipse joined the Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy in early 2006 the two would become best friends over the two years Eclipse spent there. When Shawn learned that Eclipse signed with WWH he left the WWE and also signed (He is scheduled to face Ryan Cage in his debut match) The two formed the alliance backstage and would reveal it the day after Shawn signed confronting Rated-RKO. Even without Triple H the duo decided to dawn the name DX. Shawn Michaels soon after left the WWH due to personal reasons and the duo broke up. Return to WWH Eclipse made his WWH return in May 2006, the man that had wrestled there before had changed drastically. He was no longer the loud mother, motherfucker he was before. Eclipse had changed his look, his persona and his wrestling style entirely. What will this mean for his opponents? We can only wait to see. Eclipse made his in-ring return on the June 6, 2008 edition of Super Showdown in a match vs Ryan Shadows. Eclipse won the match and will now face of against Tim Phoenix in an Inferno Tables match before going one on one with Frank Evans in a Hardcore match the next night. He would later be promoted to ShowDown but would leave the company for the second time soon after as a part of the rebel movement. Wrestling Headquarters Alliance Eclipse would sign with the company, not as a wrestler, but as a part of the staff. He helped bring the fed to where it is today and will be making an on camera debut in the near future. Before Eclipse could make his debut in the company it would slowly fall to the point of no longer being watched by many of the old viewers. Most of the roster left fed up with the poor quality of the product and this included Eclipse. REV~Pro Eclipse made his in-ring debut at New York Fever when he defeated Mac Donald using his patented E3 maneuver. However he made his official debut the night before the event when he ripped into Mac verbally declaring that he is strait-edge. Mac, who is known for his problems with marijuana would soon fall to the new star and then afterwards be released from his contract with Malibu Entertainment as Eclipse continued to celebrate. At Extreme Consequences a tournament was announced using a points system for the newly instated Young Guns Cup. Eclipse is part of the tournament and earned one point that night hitting his finisher on Kanto to be the last man standing after a huge brawl including all the participants. Eclipse is part of the Eddie Guerrero Division in the tournament and has so far earned seven points putting him in the lead of his division. His second match against Chris Cassidy earned him a whopping five of those points with a victory and two finishers curing the match, after a the match a huge E3 on Maxx (who was at ring side during the match) gave him his sixth point of the night and catapulted him into the lead of the Guerrero Division. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Eclipse'' - Jumping Cutter **''Fall From Faith'' - High-Angle Senton Bomb **''Perfect Imbalance*'' - Leg hook reverse STO **''Perfect Imbalance*'' - Even Flow DDT **''Intro to Obscurity'' - Double Jump Corkscrew Moonsault **''Radiation Effect'' - (Jumping) Cutter **'E3' - Spear **'Perfect Imbalance*' - Standing sitout shiranui *Move has changed in each promotion but he has kept the name *'Basic Moves' **Crackdown wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponents face **New School opponent groin first on ropes before running up corner and hitting a hurricarana **Running Knee Strike to Bulldog **Side Effect to Anaconda Vice **Multiple Neckbreaker Variations **Tornado DDT **Surfboard into Curb Stomp **Sitout Jawbreaker **Step-Up Enzuguri **GTFO Over The Shoulder Crossface **Reverse Pedigree Double Underhook Facebuster **Superkick **Hyashi Cutter **Suicide Dive **Shining Wizard *'Managers' **'Fayth Hardy' *'Signature Weapons' **Kendo Stick **'Steel Chair' *'Quotes' **"If your not down with that I got two words for ya, FUCK YOU!" ''-as one half of DC'' **"I'll show you why I'm not just part of the show, I AM the show" **"Your introduction to obscurity starts now" **"... Strait-Edge means I'm better than you" *'Nicknames' **"Canadian Loudmouth" **"Master of Freaks" **"Extreme Freak" **"The Show" **'"Prophet of the Abyss"' *'Taunts' **Crouching In Corner/Standing on Top Turnbuckle motioning for his opponent to get to their feet before hitting a finishing move. **Offering a hand to a downed opponent (usually after beating them) but as they reach up he'll pull back and spit on them **Looking into the sky while raising both arms above his head, keeping them spread apart. *'Entrance Music' **"Name of the Game" by The Crystal Method* **"Seasons in the Abyss" by Slayer **"Voices" by Rev Theory ''-unused'' **"The Devil's Own" by Five Finger Death Punch **"Coming Home" by Alter Bridge **'"Still Fly" by The Devil Wears Prada' *The second version of this song used an intro from the song "High Roller" by the same artist Championships and Accomplishments *'HPWF' **2x HPWF World Champion **First & Last HPWF World Champion **(6-0-1) in XPW *'REV~Pro' **Number 5 on REV~Pro Power Five (Tied With Tony Hughes: September 10, 2008) **Number 3 on REV~Pro Power Five (October 13, 2008) **(2-0) in REV~Pro = References = REV~Pro Contract Eclipse's REV~Pro Titantron REV~Pro Homepage Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:Canadian charactersCategory:1986 births